NEAR
by Nerosaki
Summary: Jika kau tak mau nyatakan cinta, cintamu kandas tak tersisa, ketika ia sapa sayang, kau sapa benci. Namun kini, Ketika kau sapa sayang, ia sapa benci. Jangan salahkan siapapun ketika takdir merubah nasibmu. [Trunks x Pan]


**NEAR**

**A Dragon Ball GT **

**Fanfiction Present**

**By **© N**erosaki**

**Standart Disclaimer Applied**

**Belongs to Akira Toriyama**

**Alternet Univers**

**Genre : Hurt/comfort, Drama**

**Pair : Trunks X Pan**

**Warning : Probably OOC, Typos and Rush**

* * *

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

"Kak Trunks!"

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu!"

"Tapi aku tidak menyukaimu!"

"Kau harus menyukaiku!"

"Kenapa aku harus menyukaimu?!"

"Karena aku menyukaimu!"

"Bodoh"

Selalu seperti itu, setiap Pan menyatakan cintanya pada Trunks, jawabannya selalu sama bahwa ia tidak menyukai gadis kecil itu.

"Aku menyukaimu kak Trunks!"

"Aku tidak suka gadis kecil sepertimu!"

"Kenapa kau tidak suka!?"

"Karena kau masih kecil!"

"Jadi kalau aku besar kau akan suka?"

"Tidak"

Begitu.. Masih seperti itu jawaban dari Trunks, tapi tetap saja, Pan tak perna berhenti untuk mengejar pemuda berambut ungu itu.

"Kak Trunks! Terimalah ini! Aku membuatnya sendiri! Aku kira kau lebih suka, jadi aku..." Pan membungkukkan tubuhnya seraya memberikan sebatang coklat. Apa boleh buat, Trunks harus menerimanya. Namun sudah setumpuk coklat batang dari gadis kecil itu berada di meja makannya.

"Kau itu tomboy, tak layaknya seorang gadis. Aku tak menyukaimu, jadi berhentilah menyatakan itu padaku dan jangan perna muncul di depanku lagi!" untuk yang terakhir kali, Trunks membuang coklat itu di depan Pan. Menginjaknya dengan sangat pedih, berkali-kali. Mungkin sudah cukup bagi Pan, sudah cukup ia mengejar cintanya, toh pada akhirnya akan seperti sekarang ini -ditolak mentah-mentah- dan jikalau dia di terimapun, pasti itu hanyalah fantasinya belaka, atau ia sedang di permainkan. Baiklah, benar-benar cukup, hatinya terasa seperti seonggok pedang mencabik-cabiknya, menusuk-nusukkan berbagai macam jarum yang amat tajam, hingga pedih terasa menguar. Coklat tadi adalah buatannya pertama kali, mungkin rasanya memang tak seenak chef profesional handal, namun bisa kah ia menghargainya? Setidaknya, jangan lakukan itu di depannya. Tolong.

Pan tersenyum lebar namun penuh kesakitan di dalam, "Baiklah, Kau tidak mau ini kan?" senyumnya masih terkembang lebar, menunduk, mengambil sisa-sisa coklat yang terjinjak "Terima kasih" sebisa mungkin Pan tak menangis, ia tahan sangat-sangat ia tahan. Gadis kecil itu melenggang pergi, ia raih sepeda yang dipakainya tadi, menaikinya, lalu secepat mungkin pergi dari tempat yang hanya menyisakan pilu nan pedih itu. Trunks hanya memandang punggung yang semakin lama semakin menghilang itu tanpa ia sadari bahwa di balik punggung itu ada uraian air mata yang kian menetes hingga deras.

"Kau tau Pan, sebenarnya kita... Sama..." Trunks memegang erat dadanya, menekan-nekan sesak yang menguar yang ia rasakan, pedih, pilu, sakit tak tahan sebenarnya atas apa yang ia lakukan tadi, tangannya yang sangat ingin memeluk gadis kecil itu mengepal erat menahannya. Ia juga suka, ia juga suka pada gadis kecil itu, bahkan lebih dari suka, tapi cinta. Aneh? Entahlah. "Sungguh Pan... Karena kesamaan itulah aku membenci takdir ini"

.

.

Lantunan teriakan dan nada-nada gembira ulang tahun menyeruak di dalam ruangan yang luasnya tak lebih dari 10 kali 10 meter itu, irama sorak selamat ulang tahun juga terus berulang dalam putaran lempeng hitam. Gadis kecil itu terlihat cantik, dengan dress renda yang menjulang ke lantai, tubuhnya yang ramping menambah kesan imut dalam wajahnya, rambut hitam nan Panjangnya pun turut menampilkan paras elok yang melekat pada diri gadis bernamakan Pan ini.

"Terimakasih kepada teman-teman yang telah datang pada ulang tahun ke-17ku ini, " Pan melirik ke arah teman-temannya, matanya berbinar, senyumnya terkembang melihat teman-temannya tertawa riang di hari ulang tahunnya ini. Pandangannya terhenti tatkala iris hitamnya melihat pemuda yang bahkan hingga sekarang belum mampu untuk pergi dari hatinya menutup seluruh incaran kehidupan cintanya-Trunks-.

'mungkin ingin bertemu kak Goten' kata Pan dalam hati.

"Selain untuk ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas, aku juga akan mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian, yamcha-kun, " merasa di Panggil, yamcha mulai ke atas Panggung. "Dia adalah kekasihku, dan beberapa bulan lagi, kita memutuskan akan bertunangan. Umurnya 20 tahun" sorak-suara gembira para tamu lagi-lagi menggema di antara ruangan itu. Yamcha mengenalkan dirinya dengan senang hati. Hingga perkenalannya usai ia pergi ketempat teman-temannya berada. Pan mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Baiklah teman-teman, Selamat menikmati hidangannya!" Pan tertawa gembira, kaki rampingnya turut berjalan kesamping Panggung-turun, namun tawanya hilang seketika tatkala sebuah tangan besar menawarkan sebuah lengan.

"Mari nona, berdansalah denganku" dan laki-laki itu adalah Trunks. Hampir saja Pan menerima uluran tangan itu, cepat-cepat ia tarik kembali tangannya. Ia tak mau, tak ingin kembali terjerat oleh pesona pemuda yang menurutnya tampan itu.

"Tidak, terimakasih kak Trunks, seseorang sudah menunggu saya" Pan dengan anggun menyingsing dress miliknya agar tak menghalangi jalan.

Namun Trunks masih kokoh pada tawarannya. "Tapi saya memaksa nona"

"Dan saya menolak tuan" cukup, afeksinya takkan ia ijinkan muncul, walau tak bisa ia pungkiri hati dan pikirannya berbeda jalan, keangkuhan memaksanya untuk melawan arah, melawan kecambukan dalam hati yang sebenarnya ingin ia utarakan.

Pan melenggang pergi. Namun tangan gadis itu tertarik paksa.

"Tunggu! Kau harus dengarkan aku!"

"Kenapa?" Nadanya mengejek. Mendapatkan kekasih baru, dan melupakan pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu lebih baik daripada ia terus-terusan terpuruk oleh jeratan hati masa lalu.

Namun sama, tak berubah, hati gadis itu masih saja terjerat dalam pesona pemuda nan menawan itu, -umur tak membuatnya tampak lebih tua, bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan Goten, Trunks jauh terlihat lebih muda-, membuatnya terpaku akan setiap tataPan parasnya.

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu kak Trunks..." lirih Pan, pilu ia rasakan, sakit yang ia derita, hingga sampai sekarang.

"Karena aku sebenarnya menyukai..." Pan tau siapa gerangan gadis yang akan di katakan pemuda di depannya ini. Ia sangat tau malah, gadis pirang bernama marron, cukup cantik memang, Trunks memang cocok bersamanya. Tak heran Trunks mendekati gadis pirang itu, ia lebih dewasa dan lebih pintar, pikir Pan.

"Aku tidak mau tau alasanmu apa, yang pasti... Jangan kau buat aku 'tuk lebih berharap padamu kak Trunks... " tawanya terlihat miris, "Ini hari ulang tahunku yang ke tujuh belas, aku harap kau bawakan aku kado yang terindah" senyum yang terlihat terpaksa tadi mulai memudar, menampilkan guratan senyum yang tulus, Pan melenggang pergi, hanya punggung dengan gaun putih yang terlihat di mata Trunks yang semakin lama semakin tergantikan oleh punggung-punggung lain. Bodoh, Trunks merutuki dirinya sendiri, bodoh, kala ia tak raih tangan itu untuk bersamanya, bodoh, lantaran ia tak mau bicara yang sebenarnya bahwa ia... Mencintai Pan.

Ia tersadar, ia harus bicara, Trunks mengikuti arah Pan berjalan. Ia harus bicara pada Pan, ya dia harus bicara. Jalan yang Trunks lewati sepertinya tak bersahabat, sesekali ia menabrak beberapa tamu di ruangan ini.

'sial' umpatnya. Matanya tak kunjung menangkap gadis itu, sesekali dari belakang tampak sama namun nyatanya bukan gadis yang ia cari.

Hingga kepastian bersamanya, ia tau, gadis yang berambut hitam dengan gaun putih itu pasti Pan pikir Trunks. Ia ikuti gadis itu terus menerus hingga sebuah pemandangan elok terpampang di depannya. Taman belakang rumah keluar Son Gohan. Tampak cantik dan menawan, berbagai macam bungan tumbuh subur di pekarangan, tak lupa, kolam ikan dengan berbagai macam ikan hidup indah disana. Pan berhenti, duduk di dekat kolam.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku kak Trunks?" Trunks tersentak, ia kaget, bagaimana Pan tau kalau ia mengikutinya sedari tadi, bahkan sebisa mungkin ia bersembunyi-ia terlalu takut.

"Aaa... Ti-tidak apa-apa. Hehe.." Trunks tertawa konyol. "Oh iya, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan"

"Bicaralah..."

"Apa kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Trunks. Pan hanya terdiam membisu, apa maksud pertanyaan dari pemuda di depannya ini? Apa dia ingin membuat cambukan ombak dan memporak-porandakan hatinya yang telah tersusun rapi. Ia tak tau harus bicara apa. Pan hanya terdiam membisu, memikirkan jawaban apa yang paling tepat, karena untuk mengucapkan ya itu adalah pilihan yang berat. Dan gelengan kepala beserta senyuman adalah pilihan gadis cantik itu.

"Mungkin ini sudah terlambat.. Tapi, kau harus tau bahwa aku juga menyukaimu bahkan sebelum kau katakan itu-" iris hitam gadis itu membola, mulutnya sedikit ini hanya permainan pemuda ini, ia tak percaya. "Namun kita bersaudara-"

"Aku tau itu.., sejak kecil aku juga sudah tau bahwa kita bersaudara. Tapi, kenapa tidak dari dulu kau katakan?" Pan tersenyum getir, ia menertawai dirinya sendiri karena sudah berani berurusan dengan takdir yang seharusnya tak ia ingkari. "sebelum aku memutuskan untuk bersama orang lain, lagi pula, bukankah umur kita terpaut terlalu jauh, jadi tidak seharusnya kita seperti ini" lanjut Pan.

"Jika memang waktu itu kau juga suka padaku, lantas kenapa kau tak coba mengikari takdir ? Kenapa kau pengecut! Kenapa kak Trunks ? Jawab!" suaranya menggema dalam ruang alam itu, Iris hitamnya tenggelam dalam tangis, menampakkan butiran-butiran air yang mulai merambah pipi manisnya. Tak kuat, selama ini hanyalah topeng belaka yang gadis itu pasang, menampilkan wajah ceria dan menawan. Ia menangis tersedu, semua emosi ia curahkan, semua emosi ia utarakan,

"Maaf, waktu itu aku takut. Aku takut, aku hanya-"

"Maafkan aku kak Trunks, aku.. Tak ingin mengecewakan ayah dan ibu..."

"Pan..." sekali lagi Trunks merasakannya, punggung seorang gadis yang kian lama kian menghilang yang dapat ia lihat.

Inilah pada akhirnya jika kau tak mau nyatakan cinta, cintamu kandas tak tersisa, ketika ia sapa sayang, kau sapa benci, namun kini. Ketika kau sapa sayang, ia sapa benci. Jangan salahkan siapapun ketika takdir merubah nasibmu.

Biarlah waktu menghapus kesalahanmu, kekesalanmu pada nasib, jangan kau sesasli ini semua tak perna lepas atas peranmu sendiri, kau acuhkan dia, kau buat dia menangis, kau pinta dia pergi dari mu. Kini kau sadar bahwa kau benar-benar membutuhkannya.

**END**

* * *

Mohon maaf atas apa yang sudah Saki lakuin pada Trunks sama Pan *sungkem.

Bagaimana dengan fanfic yang agak rancu kalo di baca ini? Apa terlalu banyak kekurangan? Mohon kasih tau Saki, mana yang yang perlu di benahi.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini. Mohon bantuan atas apapun kekurangan dari cerita di atas.

With Love

Nerosaki


End file.
